


~~After the War~~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: "A life together, after the war."Your eyes stung. Your body hurt. Sitting up was the hardest part.The one thing you can remember, is losing something. Within the strange halls of where-ever you are, something tells you this place has been untouched for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

Your body went numb as you stood up, almost losing balance. You were walking as if you were a new born fawn.

You had just placed the 'Sheika Slate' into the keyhole of the stone-thing while searching for something to put over your barely clothed body.

"Data exchange complete."

The tablet flickered on, a high tech gadget device that was oddly familiar as it made a small tune.

This leaves one question.

What the hell is going on?

"Please continue, Lady (Name)." It spoke to you in a formal tone, as if you were someone actually important.

"Yes, thank you. What should I call you?" You spoke to it, and the eye symbol blinked in surprise.

"I was not assigned a name, let me search for local sources to see if any data on such topic exists." The voice almost sounded female, but wasn't it a silly thought to give an object a gender?

"Data transmission failed. Interference through network scan."

You scanned the writings on the wall, and came across one word that interested you.

"Noku. Does that sound like a good name?"

The eye blinked, and a few processing bubbles popped up before the tablet made a laugh. Can they do that?

"I am honored, milady."

 

(Will write more later..)


	2. Chapter 2

The land had shown signs of recent human interference, but you had searched the whole area and not a single human was in sight.

You scratched your round ears, wondering how long you've been sleeping for. As to life before awakening, you had no clue what had occurred.

A blue tower stretched to the sky, glowing against the orange sunset.

Climbing it was no easy task, you were left with quite a few aching bones and fresh new cuts on your seemingly untouched skin.

The view was quite extraordinary, strange pink ribbon surrounding a castle far away, tears of space singing, calling to you even from the great distance.

Suddenly rain started to descend from the clouded night sky, sending bolts of lightning down to the forest below, loud shrieks rattled the tower where you stood.

Nervously, you acted on impulse, typing in codes as you tried to recover some of the missing or corrupt data as Noku had sent you a flash warning that activating the tower now may create an electric spark, but you knew it was either this or certain death by lightning strike is you don't warp out of there soon.

'Divine Beast Cencored Within One Thousand Mile Radious! WARNING! System breach!! CRITICAL MODE INITIATED- EMERGENCY WARP INITIATED'

"Divine Beast??" You hadn't coded for any divine beast or whatever that was...

In the distance, something glowing red was knocking down trees, but you warped away before it reached your radius.

It was a rather rough landing, ending up in the shrine where you had woken and smashing into the ground as the doors locked tightly and your worn clothes ripped more. 

...

A small gasp for air escaped your lips as you say up on the tower you were on previously, everything perfectly normal as the sun rise glared harshly.

"No more dreams..."

Noku gave you a questioning glance as you tried a manual scan, searching for a 'divine beast'

"No results found within area"

You growled, scolding yourself for believing such made up nightmares.

Besides, you should probably get going.


End file.
